inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanimate Insanity II
Inanimate Insanity II (also known as Inanimate Insanity 2) is the second season of Inanimate Insanity, which was released on April 2, 2013, which was the same month Inanimate Insanity, the predecessor, began. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. The season began with 19 anthropomorphic objects, and later 20 competing for yet another 1 million dollars. It will most likely include over 19 episodes. Pre-Release Information On June 3rd, 2012, Adam officially confirmed a second season of Inanimate Insanity on the official YouTube channel. The second season was confirmed in a video concerning II's summer hiatus and the t-shirt contest. On September 8, 2012, Adam posted an update on season 2 showcasing the 4 eligible entries from the t-shirt contest. The viewers was allowed to vote for which character should join Season 2 until October 1, and was to choose from Banana, Rubber Ball, Yin-Yang, and Guitar. Also, during that time, Baseball, Yin-Yang and Paintbrush were confirmed as season 2 contestants, while Bomb and Taco were confirmed to not compete in Season 2. According to a Facebook post , Inanimate Insanity has stated that a new female contestant needs a clean design, which can be inferred to be Soap. In one of AnimationEpic's real life trailer videos, a picture of Paintbrush, Baseball, and Yin-Yang standing on Box are seen at the end for a quick moment, with the words "Coming April 2013", officially confirming the release date. This video also confirmed Box as a contestant, although it was created to deceive viewers that Box was simply an ordinary cardboard box. On February 1, 2013, Marshmallow was confirmed to be in Season 2, according to the fifth episode of Ask Adam. It was also stated that two more characters have been revealed, one in a miscellaneous video, and the other in a previous episode. Microphone was been spotted in Episode 18 - Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) in the corner. Box may also be considered to be the character revealed in the miscellaneous video, as he was shown in "Roger That", but was mistaken for a ordinary cardboard box. On March 1st, 2013, a teaser trailer for season two was uploaded, which confirmed Cheesy for Season 2. Fan and Nickel also appeared in the trailer, but were not acknowledged for confirmation. silhouette in TheTGrodz's icon.]] The co-animator of the show, The TGrodz, also changed his icon on his YouTube channel to various silhouettes of characters that he voiced, which included OJ, Paintbrush and Bow, but an unknown teal silhouette of a character appeared in the corner. At the time, this character was simply a mystery, as only a section of the silhouette was displayed, but it was inferred that TheTGrodz would be voicing this character. However, this teal character was revealed to be Tissues during ObjectCon. On March 17, 2013, it was announced on the official II Facebook page that the first 2 minutes of episode 1 would be released at ObjectCon. On March 30th, ObjectCon accidentally revealed two characters, Box and Suitcase. Opinions Put your opinions of Inanimate Insanity here: Opinions Characters Returning: *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *Paintbrush Debuting: *Box *Dough (debuted) *Cheesy *Cherries *Fan *Microphone *Soap *Suitcase *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang 8 returning and 12 debuting contestants compete in this season, including Dough. Staff: *MePad *MePhone4 *Toilet Contestants Applesmeany.png|Apple|link=Apple Balloonidlenew.png|Balloon|link=Balloon BaseballCastIdle.png|Baseball|link=Baseball 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box|link=Box CheesyKneeSlapIdle.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy CherriesLinkIdle.png|Cherries|link=Cherries Dough.png|Dough|link=Dough FanWalkIdle.png|Fan|link=Fan KnifeCastIdle.png|Knife|link=Knife LightbulbCastIdle.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb MarshmallowCastIdle.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow MicRockOutIdle.png|Microphone|link=Microphone Nickelbfdiaintro.png|Nickel|link=Nickel PaintbrushCastIdle.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush SoapWonderfulIdle.png|Soap|link=Soap SuitcaseSmileIdle.png|Suitcase|link=Suitcase TestyQuestionIdle.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube TissuesSittingIdle.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Trophy_Horseplay.png|Trophy|link=Trophy YinYangFightIdle.png|Yin-Yang|link=Yin-Yang Staff MEPADY.png|MePad|link=MePad MePhone4POSE.png|MePhone4|link=MePhone4 Toilet.png|Toilet|link=Toilet Drop-outs These characters were originally going to be in season 2, but were eventually scrapped. The following descriptions are in Taylor Grodin's "Inanimate Insanity Secrets" video at 1:12. *Chip - Actually a French Fry, but called "Chip", like in England. Had an English accent, but hated being called French Fry. *Hot Sauce - Spoke only Spanish, kind of like Baguette speaking French from BOTO. *Game Boy Color - An old timer, didn't really have a clue where he was. It would have a similar apperance to BMO from Adventure Time. *Pearl - Stuck-up and full of herself, wanted to be treated like royaly. *Hay Bale - Western and proud, slightly dim-witted however. *Frank - Actually a Hot Dog, name is short for "Frankfurter", and acted as the "Cool Guy". *Goggles - The beta version of Test Tube. Full of "sciency" stuff. *Textbook - A BIG nerd. Snorted and said many things that no one cared about. List of Episodes Currently it is unknown how many episodes will be produced, yet it has been speculated that their will be more ' ' *Tri Your Best's release date was first June 2nd, then June 12th, then July 2nd, but finally releasing a week early on June 25th. *Cooking for the Grater Good's release date was first September 2nd, 2013, but was uploaded early on August 23rd. Elimination Order See also: Elimination Table In episode 2 of the second season, Tissues is eliminated with 700 votes, and Apple in a close second with 554 votes. He then blames it on his "condition", and sneezes himself into the Rejection Portal. In episode 3, the Cherries are eliminated with 974 votes, with Yin-Yang coming in second with 878 votes. The Cherries, then, admitted that they sent Marshmallow to Mars, and was then pushed in by Yang. In episode 4, Trophy is eliminated with 1,945 votes, with Box coming in second with 739 votes. Trophy denies that he has been eliminated, despite watching the results. Cheesy then cracks a joke, as Trophy questions that he lost to an inanimate cardboard box. He then steps on Box, as Suitcase calls him a monster. Knife then kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. In episode 5, Box is eliminated with 1,442 votes, as Soap comes in second with 1,102 votes. Soap then exclaims that the "last piece can't be that bad", but spits it out moments after eating the piece. Suitcase then states that she will miss Box. Meanwhile, Nickel sarcastically says that Box was helpful before asking what kind of Box he was. Paintbrush then says that he was a Cardboard box, and says to Nickel: "Can't you tell?" Lightbulb then tells Paintbrush that Box can be whatever it wants to be. Apple then states that he will open the box, before Lightbulb telling Apple to be careful. Apple opens the box and states that there was a taco. However, when Knife opens the box, all he sees is the word "Box" scribbled with pink font. Apple then says that he was close. Afterwards, MePad then kicks Box into the Rejection Portal. In episode 6, Yin-Yang is eliminated with 1,859 votes, with Paintbrush in second with 946 votes. Paintbrush then dodges the pumpkin, as Yin-Yang have their little argument in emotions after watching the results. Yin-Yang then apologizes to the contestants for all the trouble they had caused. This was interrupted as their argument takes a twist, and they fight to the Rejection Portal, and is finally eliminated. In episode 7, OJ sues MePhone4 after he crashed his plane on OJ's apartment in episode 1, and for sending the eliminated contestants to OJ's closet without his consent. MePhone4 then denies this, and says that he wouldn't hurt a fly, despite killing a fly moments later. Later in the courtroom, Paper defends the plaintiff, whereas Toilet defends the defendant. Moments after commencing, the judge then asks for the speech from a witness. The crowd, and judge then tears up. The judge then says that he's never been so moved by a testimony. He then claims the sentencing for "unlawful detention, imprisonment, and a freaky portal that the defense claims just randomly opened one day". MePhone4's original sentencing was 1 hour in jail, but was then increased to a day after Toilet splashed the judge with water. Soon after, OJ takes over, and looks at his script. They then do the elimination. Both teams said that they won the challenge, and so, OJ picked one to be eliminated. After MePhone's return from the slammer, MePad revealed the results, and Apple is eliminated with 2,045 votes, while Paintbrush was second with 791 votes. In episode 8, Cheesy is eliminated with a record 2,605 votes, to which he decided to start becoming funnier (which Microphone said was better than him going back to doing commercials.) However, before he could finish his first non-pun, he is whacked into the Rejection Portal by Toilet. In episode 9, After a long, intense pause, Soap is eliminated with a new record of 2,663 votes, Soap had a blankish yet shocked reaction. She then at first starts saying it "was a mistake", but switched to a short speech about forcing people to do something and listening to your heart, then she walks backwards to the Rejection Portal. Trivia *Instead of using Anime Studio, all animators are using Flash for Season 2. *Bomb was apparently removed due to his speech disorder being viewed as offensive. *Taco is the only Season 1 Contestant who has not re-appeared at all in Season 2. **A scavenger hunt was set up by AnimationEpic for the fans to complete to find out a season 1 character in season 2. **This video was eventually erased by user "Post DeDe". ***A while later, TheTGrodz uploaded a video revealing that the character was actually Paintbrush, confirming him/her officially for Season 2. *While Baseball was unofficially confirmed in an Ask Adam video, he was officially confirmed to be in season 2 in Paintbrush's confirmation video, as "+ Baseball.", which appears at the very end for a split second. *Marshmallow was the first female contestant confirmed to be in season 2, unless Paintbrush is a girl. *Ironically, the original characters who joined Season 2 are all from Team Epic, excluding Balloon from Team Chickenleg. **None of the Season 1 final 5 are in Season 2. Gallery Mq1.jpg.png|A picture of Tissues, OJ, Bow, and Paintbrush, even though OJ and Bow never made it to season 2 947083 570908616277250 1235682763 n.png Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.56.53 PM.png|Adam's Inanimate Insanity II Poster banner.png|The Inanimate Insanity II Banner. II2logo.jpg Everyone.png All.png|The entire Inanimate Insanity cast, with the bottom row being from Season 1 and the top row from Season 2 (excluding Dough) SvOCvQ9 .png Background.png IIOutside 2.png IIOutside.png IIElimination.png Grandslams.png Brightlights.png Microphone's Diary.png Category:TV Shows Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Good and Evil